Fly, Fly And Away/Quotes
Start if episode Memy: (wrench Sound) (grunts) phew! What a Beatiful day Today, the Sun, The Grass, and even a race. Angel: Hello, Memy! Are you ready to race. Memy: oh yes! I'd Got finish my plane. Check it out. Angel: Woah! That's--That's Pretty. Check out my plane. Memy: Wow! Your Plane is Pinkish. Angel: Yeah! it has Fast Engines, Fast Wings... Froggy: Memy, Check out this Plane. This is my 1.510 Plane. Turbo engines, Turbo Wings, turbo fan on front. I could beat you two Wahahahahahahahaha. (Stange Music) Announcement: Racers to the starting line Angel; Oh! got to go. Froggy: ha ha! (Humming) Announcement: On your Mark-- (engines whiring) Announcement: Get set-- Froggy: (rasberries) Announcement: Go! (whooshes) Announcement: Froggy is in the lead, which that toby is trying to get in the lead. Froggy: Activate Tnts. (throws the tnts)(Explodes at toby) Toby: Ah! Froggy: Ha ha. what Angel: Seea! Froggy: (growls) (Throws a bomb)(Explodes at Angel) Angel: Oh no! my Fast engines. No what I am gonna... (Gasps) Froggy! Announcement: oooooooow! Angel is out of the race like a crashing plane. Engines whiring Rocky: Hah hah at first place. (Explodion) Rocky: eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh! Froggy: Caught rocky. Emily: (throws a tnt box as she grunts) (Explodion) Emily: Bull's eye! froggy: (throws a Banana peel in to Emily) Emily: oh yuck! (Crash) Froggy: Ha ha ha hah! Nothing with never stop... (gasps) (growls at a Fly) Fly: (Blinks his right eye) Froggy: (Throws a bomb) (Explodion at the fly's plane and crach) fly: Curses! Announcement oh, all the players exept froggy and memy are out of the race. Memy: Say "good bye" froggy.(throws a txt) (Explodion) froggy: hey, who throwing tnt...Oh memy! activate cannons.(cannon booms at memy and miss 5 times (Froggy GRUNTS) (cannon boom at memy and caught him and crash) ha ha ha hah, see you later memy ha ha, ha. Angel:(gasps) Memy! Toby: Memy my brother! speak to me Memy:(Mumbles) Toby! oh thanks toby. i just had a crash by attacked by froggy. i could still do it. Angel: no you cannot still... Memy: i'll be okay in the race (Whoosh away) All: Go memy (Again) Memy: (zooms) (and got in the lead) Froggy: Memy is still in the race? oh(throws lot of tnts. (First time memy: Tnt miss memy and again and again and again Froggy Growls throws a bomb and caught his but not really) Froggy: Oh come on come on (Said that to the finish line) (Memy was at top at froggy's wing and goes off) (Slow mo Froggy: What! Memy:(wave his hand at froggy and made it to the finish line) Slow mo) Announcement: Memy wons Children: yay! Angel: memy, you did it Toby:You did it my brother. Memy: i guest flying without your plane. Froggy:(Sighs sadly) Memy: Froggy it's just at 2th place you still won. Racer fly: First place gold trophy goes to memy, and second silver trophy goes to froggy. Memy and froggy: Thank you Angel: Froggy you are in second place Memy: froggy was just sad so i help him be happy. Song: Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth Because I'm happy Clap along if you know what happiness is to you Because I'm happy Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do. Angel: oh it feels like were excited end if episode Category:Quote